Jones, Ianto Jones
by mavjade
Summary: The Diary of Ianto Jones starting with the battle of Canary Wharf -- Pre-season one . Story will be mostly episode based. Eventually Janto. Rating for future entries.
1. Entry One

**Title**: Jones, Ianto Jones

**Author:** mavjade

**Genre:** Possibly AU, Angst, Episode based

**Characters:** From the POV of Ianto Jones, eventually Jack/Ianto and team

**Timeline:** Starting pre-season one, just after the battle of Canary Wharf

**Notes:** Written for the Dear Diary Challenge over at theforce dot net (a traditionally Star Wars community, but does now allow non-Star Wars, hence this story). The challenge is to write a diary from the characters POV for an entire year with at least two entries per month. I'm ahead of that so it should be more often!

Also, seeing as how I am American and this is not an American show, I'm going to apologize now for my americanisms. I'll do my best to keep them out, but I don't know how well I'll do. Please feel free to point them out and I'll try and fix it! (This also applies if I mess up the usage of something I've looked up!)

* * *

_ 18 June 2006_

I had to get her out of there. I couldn't let them complete the conversion, let my Lisa become one of them. I will find a way to fix her.

I was down in the archives when they came. At first I knew nothing of them, I didn't know there was anything unusual going on, until the screams started. The screaming and the noise was so loud, I didn't know what to do. I have very little field training, just the basic that all Torchwood employees get, I didn't even have a weapon. All I knew was I had to find her.

I should have known something was going on with the ghost shifts, but it wasn't my place -a junior researchers place- to say anything. Even if I had, I'm sure Yvonne Hartman would have never stopped.

I'll never forgive myself for not trying.

After I managed to get Lisa out, I knew I had to get her somewhere fast. I couldn't take her back to our flat, it would arise too much suspicion. I managed to drag her out of Torchwood Tower and found an abandoned van that still had the keys in it. I didn't know what else to do, so I settled her in the back the best I could, thankful that she was still unconscious. I ran back into the Tower to grab any supplies I thought I would need, mostly medical things. I left as fast as I could, I didn't want to see anyone else I knew in pain or worse. I drove out of London, doing my best to avoid the major traffic areas though that was pretty much everywhere. Luckily there was so much panic, no one was really paying attention to everyone who was leaving the city; the last thing I needed was to be caught with a partially converted cyberman.

I found a place where I could park the van and hopefully no one will notice it or disturb us. I know I can't keep her in here very long, I'm pretty sure the unit needs power that I don't have here, but I don't know where to go. Moving something this big is suspicious so I don't want to do it very often. Once I move her, I want it to be for good.

As I sit here in the back and look at Lisa, still as beautiful as ever, I know I've done the right thing. She still knows who I am, I can see the love in her eyes, behind the pain. I know she is still there, I just have to find a way to get her out of this damned casing.

She occasionally wakes up, screaming in pain, screaming my name and I do what I can. I give her the drugs that I know the names of, in small dosages until she seems like she isn't in pain. I just hope I'm not going to kill her myself. I can't stand to listen to her in pain.

Tomorrow I will go back there and get anything else I need now that I know she is safe and hopefully I'll come up with a plan.

I hate not having a plan.


	2. Entry Two

_ 19 June 2006_

I carefully drove back into London with Lisa still in the back. I knew the moving and bumping was hurting her but I had no choice, I had no where to take her and I had to get back to Torchwood Tower. London was still in a small state of panic, but not like yesterday.

I parked where I hoped no one would bother her for the few minutes I was gone. I checked to make sure she was alright, kissed her on the head wishing to get some response. I knew she was too drugged to feel it - I had to make sure she didn't start screaming while I was gone- but it hurt anyway.

Once in the tower, I scavenged what medical supplies I could and any part from the conversion chambers that looked like they would help. The most important thing I was looking for was in the place I knew the best, the Archives. I wanted all the information we had on the cybermen, cyber technology, cybernetics, I took anything that had the word 'cyber' in it. I also took a rift activity locater, I figure it never hurts to know when things are coming through.

As I was working my way through the rubble, keeping an eye out in case there were still cybermen about, I saw two people looking through everything. I didn't really care what they were looking at, I was there for a specific purpose and nothing else but, they looked familiar. Not in a 'I think I might have worked with them' way. There were so many people that worked in Torchwood Tower that it would be impossible to know everyone, but I knew that wasn't why I knew them. I felt like I had been told about them before, warned even, but I was too tired to give it much thought.

I avoided them at all costs. I did not want to get caught stealing supplies, even if that was what they were there for and got back to Lisa. I checked to make sure she wasn't waking up or in pain and I drove off, not looking back at the ruins that were once Torchwood Tower. I never want to see it again.

It was only after we had gotten back to our hiding place and I began to look through the things I had gathered that I realized why I recognized those people. I may not have ever worked with them but they were Torchwood.

Torchwood Three, Cardiff.

Jack Harkness' Torchwood.

This was the idea I had been looking for; a place for us to go, for us to hide. I could get a job with Torchwood Three and I would have access to all the materials, power and the ability to research in Torchwood archives that I needed.

All I have to do is convince their leader that he needs to hire me, and I know exactly how.

Captain Jack Harkness is infamous, and I'm pretty sure not just with Torchwood. I would bet if you said his name anywhere in Cardiff there would be plenty of people rolling their eyes.

It is for this reason he is going to hire me.

Please forgive me, Lisa.


	3. Entry Three

_In the interest of being a good girl and disclaiming, from here on out if he is talking about things that happened in Torchwood episodes I'll put what episode up here at the top._

_This mentions plot lines from _**Series Two Episode 12: Fragments**_, since that is a flash back episode and chronologically fits here._

_I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

_20 June 2006_

We arrived in Cardiff in just a few short hours and I quickly found a place to hide the van, It was much easier here than it was outside of London. While I had lived in London for several years, Cardiff will always be home. God it feels good to be home, I just wish Lisa could enjoy it with me.

I found a cheap cottage to rent that is out of the way where hopefully there are no prying eyes. I told the owner the truth, mostly. I am just leaving London and moving back home, I just left out why I was coming home. I figure getting into Torchwood Three will be difficult and we can't keep staying in the van, there isn't enough power or I wouldn't have risked it.

I managed to get the van all the way up to the door of the cottage so no one will be able to see what I'm moving in. I got Lisa settled the best I could and decided to plan.

A while back I took it upon myself to know where all the Torchwood locations were; all except for Torchwood Four, no one knows where it went. I don't know why I wanted to know, but I'm glad I do or this might have been much harder. Three's Hub is underneath the water tower at Roald Dahl Plass, an area I luckily know pretty well.

All I have to do is to find Harkness there alone, I don't want to do what I have to do in front of any of his people, at least not yet. It will be hard to avoid raising their suspicions, I know they monitor the comings and goings of the plass very carefully, the CCTV always looking for suspicious activity. Perhaps I can catch him at night, off guard, help him with something. I'll show him how valuable I can be.

-

_Evening_

After watching Roald Dahl Plass for most of the evening I was about to give up knowing I had to get back to Lisa when he suddenly appeared out of no where, alone. He seemed to be in some what of a hurry so I decided to follow him and see what was going on.

He walked quickly to a near by park and then started running. When I caught up to him I saw a weevil attacking him, going for his neck. He couldn't hire me if he was dead so I decided to help him out. I picked up a large stick and hit the weevil hoping to knock it out. Unfortunately it only made it mad and it started to attack me. Harkness managed to get up, tackle it and inject it with something to knock it out, or kill it. I'm not exactly sure what he used.

I thanked him for getting it off me and he thanked me for my help, a good sign I think.

"And you are?" He asked me as he looked me up and down. I was suddenly glad I had worn this outfit.

I replied, "Jones, Ianto Jones." An idiotic reply but it seemed to do the trick as it made him smile and introduce himself.

I looked to his neck thinking I could get closer to him by offering to dress his wound but when I looked at it there was nothing there. Blood was all over his hands and on his undershirt but there was no wound. Very strange, I know he was hurt but there was no trace. He said he had worse from shaving but I've seen weevil wounds and know what kind of damage they can do. I gave him a look that said I didn't believe him but I don't have the time to worry about it.

I decided to let him know that I knew what that was that had attacked him hoping he would know that there is more to me than meets the eye. "Looked like a weevil to me."

He pretended he didn't know what I was speaking of and threw the weevil over his shoulders. As he was leaving I decided to play to his vanity, something else he was infamous for, "By the way, love the coat."

He didn't turn or even acknowledge what I said, but I figure it got to him. I hope it did.

Tomorrow I'll approach again, see what I can do to get closer.

Maybe I'll take him some coffee.


	4. Entry Four

_I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update this... I'm much further ahead in my strictly PG, no SSR version for the Dear Diary challenge. The real version, like I'm posting here is a little slower going but I'm making headway. It's strange how hard it is to write two different versions of the same story! _

_Thanks so much for reading! _

_~mav  
_

Episodes mentioned this entry: 2x11 Fragments

* * *

_21 June 2006_

This morning I went back to the Cardiff hub hoping to get my next chance to speak with Jack Harkness, which I did, to no avail.

I took him a fresh cup of my coffee, and while it had the effect I had hoped it would --he looked like he might die right there just from one taste-- I had hoped that would throw him off, so that he would be so caught up in my coffee that he would just say yes when I told him I wanted a job. Evidently, my coffee isn't that distracting.

I tried to tell him about myself, prove that I could be useful to him but it seems he already knew all about me, said that after I knew what a weevil was he thought he was going to have to take care of me..He knew my full name, my birthday, my academic record even about the shoplifting conviction I got when I was fourteen.

He also knew about Lisa. I told him she was dead.

He told me he had severed links with Torchwood One, not that I blame him after what happened, but that he wasn't hiring anyone. I got the feeling that he just didn't want to hire anyone having anything to do with London. I tried to guilt trip him, ask him what I was supposed to do with the memories, the memories of people I loved being tortured as they were changed into metallic monsters. He told me I wasn't his responsibility.

I don't think working for him would change any of the memories, if anything it might make them worse. I can barely sleep because I see them all in my dreams, reaching out to me begging me to help them but I can never reach them and everyone I know is still converted. I see Lisa's beautiful face contort in pain, an image I see no matter if I'm awake or asleep. Even if working for Torchwood Cardiff makes those memories worse and I relive them every day of my life it will be worth it to keep my Lisa alive, to save her life.

I'm currently working on finding someone who is an expert in cybertech to help me but it seems many of them have disappeared in recent days, not that this is very surprising in light of what has happened. I'm just hoping I'll be able to find someone sooner than later, but for now I can use the information I already have and hope it is enough.

I promised Harkness I would be back tomorrow and it's a promise I intended to keep. Everyday, if I must, until he gives in. I really didn't want to have to do it this way but he's leaving me no choice.

At least he is an attractive man.


End file.
